Episode 2- "Rebels."
Quarantine Season 1 Episode 2- “Rebels.” Craig crosses the village on his own, going to a house that is part of a terrace. He slams his fist on the door, as a man opens the door, and Craig steps inside, shutting the door, and then removing his mask. The man says Craig's name in pleasant surprise, and gives him a tight hug. The man looks similar to Craig, but is about twice his age, dressed in a white vest, military tattoos showing on his arm, and is revealed to be Craig's father. It is also revealed through their conversation that Craig's mother is ill in a long term fashion. Craig tells his father what has been going on, and tells him to stay inside and keep out of trouble; he puts his mask back on and heads back outside. Warlow has not only cuffed Hamish to the radiator, but also Robert, Tom and Jonathan, who do make it clear to Warlow that his reaction is a bit extreme, though Warlow, highly amused by the situation, makes it clear that he doesn't care what they think, as he leaves the house, leaving one soldier to guard the miscreants as he leaves with the other supersoldier. Walking down the path to Owen's garden gate, they encounter Craig. Warlow explains to Craig about the suspicious four in the local constables house, but makes it clear that he doesn't really consider them any more than a nuisance. Craig volunteers himself to go and talk to them to find out what they were up to, which Warlow agrees to, clearly having had enough of Hamish after their brief encounter. Craig enters, ordering the other soldier outside, to guard the door from anyone else being able to enter; the soldier voices some concern, but Craig reminds him that the prisoners are unarmed and cuffed to a radiator, and no harm to him, so the soldier grudgingly agrees to go outside. As soon as the soldier goes outside, Craig removes his mask and says “Hamish, what the hell are you doing?” It is immediately clear that everyone knows Craig, and Hamish seems particularly fond of the lad. Whilst the others talk, Jonathan is still making notes, and comments his own surprise at his neat hand writing, as he looks out the window, writing out troop movements as the military convoy rolls into the village. Two military doctors enter the house, and get agreement of each of the men present to take their blood samples. The doctors explain that the samples need to be returned to the base and tested, to see if any of them are infected or not, and if they are, then they have a means of curing them, which is why they need them to remain inside, to ensure that no-one is further infected. The doctors then leave to go and collect more blood samples. Hamish tells the others that he is suspicious of why General Simms would want their blood, as he gets further flashes of memories experienced by the Hamish of the old timeline, but does not explain that these are the reason for his suspicions. Craig laughs him off, fully confident in the General, and having no reason to suspect him, or believe Hamish's story, especially when he starts going on about super-powers. Hamish urges Craig to go and find out more about the infection, and Craig, mostly to shut Hamish up (although he was flattered - and partially influenced - by Hamish's expression of trust in him and his father as fellow locals, as opposed to the other soldiers, to whom Hamish refers as "them cannie wee c**ts"), agrees to do so. Rather than speaking to the scientists he has already spoken to and raising suspicions with them, he heads across the village and goes to another part of the convoy, and using his rank, questions another scientist. He tells Craig about the attack on the beach by those who escaped the prison on the prison ferry, and confirms what Hamish says about super powers, though Craig's instinct is to not believe him, though the scientist is insistent, describing in particular the 'transmutative' abilities demonstrated by the one that the escaped captive, Anderson, recognised as the Tuxedo Man. He also tells Craig that they have in their possession a man immune to the infection, who they believe can cure other people that are infected. Craig thanks the man for the information, and goes back to the others, walking past Hamish's house as he does so, as a pair of hands rest against a windowsill, watching him, as Anderson's reflection appears in the window. Craig returns with his information, and Hamish voices what he fears Simm could do with their blood, if any of them are indeed infected, but Craig still seems adamant that Simms will only help them and cure them. Craig then takes notice that Robert has been repeatedly scratching the backs of his hands, his neck, shoulder-blades and back. He then also notices, along with others, that the areas Robert has been scratching have become considerably thick with hair. Jonathan notices something more; the skin on the palms of Robert's hands have become thicker and segmented, and his nails longer. To demonstrate his point, when Robert doesn't believe he has anything more than a massive itch, Jonathan drags Robert's nails across the table, and creates a massive scratch across it. He then gets Robert to (very grudgingly) poke a finger with a knife, which fails to draw a drop of blood. Craig starts to panic, realising that he might be infected with whatever the virus is. Then everyone starts ignoring Craig, and addressing Jonathan, as if he had been saying what Craig had said. Jonathan points this out, receiving several 'who is Craig?' responses. Jonathan points to Craig, but the others seem convinced that Jonathan is seeing and hearing things, and needs to take his meds, which makes Craig panic more, as he yells at the others 'I'm here!' and they don't notice. Eventually, Craig calms, and to the others, he appears out of nowhere... which causes Craig to panic, and thus, disappear from existence, to everyone but Jonathan. Jonathan gets everyone to be quiet, and they do so, allowing Craig to become noticeable again. The group agree that they need a larger base of operations if they are going to be able to act on Hamish's suspicions about the military's treatment of the infection, and, as the village pub's garden is behind Owen's house, they agree that that would be the best place to make it to. Jonathan has been monitoring the flight patterns of the helicopter, which all the super-soldiers have now returned to, after Craig insists over radio that he is continuing to interview his 'captives' and can handle them himself, and Robert works out how long they have to exit the house before the helicopter circles back and sees them. They agree to go one at a time, after each pass of the helicopter. Craig is first across; though the helicopter is easy enough to avoid, there are still several soldiers about in eye line, going from door to door, but Craig uses his specialists stealth talents and gets to the back door of the pub, without being spotted. He opens the back door of the pub with a spare key which Hamish has, as a regular and trusted punter of the local pub. He sneaks into the kitchen, and through the little porthole in the door, looks into the bar area and sees the short but bulky, bearded, large stomached and rather angry looking Rufus prowling back and forth by the front door. Next across is Tom, who manages to be the very opposite of stealth, as he very slowly and clumsily clambers over the small stone wall ringing the pub. Soldiers on the ground notice him and radio up to the helicopter. Warlow in turn radios Craig, who guarantees that he has the situation in hand. Warlow, not convinced, orders the helicopter to swing around and to watch the pub for any sign of trouble. Tom makes his way into the kitchen, making a significant amount of further noise whilst he does so. He then heads into the bar area and ducks behind the bar itself. Rufus hears the noise, and turns, barrelling into the kitchen. Craig manages to wedge himself between the top of the fridge and the ceiling, as the angry Rufus stomps his way into the kitchen seconds later. Tom makes more noise in the bar as he goes to grab a fire extinguisher as a weapon. Rufus spins about, seeing Craig, just as he is silently climbing down from his hiding place. Rufus goes into a loud tirade of soldiers invading his home and place of work, focussed at Craig... as Craig then finds his feet leaving the floor. He goes directly upwards, crashing through the ceiling, and then through the roof, screaming all the way. Though the supersoldiers are watching, they only see the hole in the roof burst up and outward, they can't see the flailing, screaming Craig. Warlow radios Craig to find out what's going on, to receive Craig's screaming about going up in the air. Warlow has the helicopter swoop in to the back of the pub, just as Hamish is leaving the house. Murphy, on the minigun sees Rufus, shaking his fists and ranting at the soldiers, the ceiling hole right above him, and takes his orders and fires upon Rufus. Rufus flings himself to the floor as the bullets fly over him, but takes a few glancing hits to his back. Rufus looks up, seeing Hamish racing across the grass towards him, calling out his name, as Rufus rants about being attacked by the treacherous soldiers, gesturing over at the helicopter, clenching his fist. As the helicopter falls out of the sky, landing on Owen's house. Inside, Jonathan spins round, as the rotor blade rips through the wall. He leaps onto a chair and leaps out (and through the window)... hitting the ground on his back, rolling, not intentionally, but with the blast of force as the house collapses. Robert leaps out behind him as wings tear out of his back and through his clothing, but having never flown with wings before, they just propel him away from the ground, away from the explosion, as he lies still. Jonathan attempts to clear the wall, and does so, but still with immense clumsiness as he then awkwardly runs for the back of the pub. Hamish comes into the kitchen just as Tom does so, using his first aid abilities and his immediate resources to stem the flow of blood of Rufus, whose ranting becomes very confused as he notices Hamish. Hamish tries to help Tom, as he goes over to grab the first aid kit, whilst Tom is using cloths to hand to do his job. As Hamish goes over to a cabinet, he hits his back like a stone. He seems to be fighting gravity itself as he climbs his way up the cabinet to then reach the wall to take off the first aid kit attached to it. He then turns to Rufus to administer aid; he can see Jonathan running towards them, and also the helicopter wreck, as Warlow rends the metal aside, as he and three others of the seven supersoldiers emerge from the wreckage. They draw assault rifles and walk calmly down the slope towards the back of the pub, firing at Jonathan. Jonathan twitches with the sound of each shot and manages to avoid being shot by each one, moving at the last moment. Hamish and Tom keep down, kneeling over Rufus, tending to the man as he passes out. Craig falls back down, and manages to grab onto the edge of the hole in the roof, and lowers himself onto the floorly safely. Jonathan goes into the bar and starts pouring alchohol on the surface of it. As the four supersoldiers enter, one is left to cover the three men on the floor. The other three storm into the bar, weapons ready. The episode ends here.